


The Blue-Haired Butterfly

by RavenAurelieChoiseau



Category: Twenty One Pilots, joshler - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blue Haired Josh Dun, Bottom Tyler Joseph, Boys In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love, Love Bites, M/M, Mild Smut, One True Pairing, Rutting, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Sleeping Bag Sex, Smut, Top Josh Dun, True Love, Winter, van sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 17:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenAurelieChoiseau/pseuds/RavenAurelieChoiseau
Summary: Josh and Tyler share a moment alone in their van.





	The Blue-Haired Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlashaftertheCold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlashaftertheCold/gifts), [jackthedullboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackthedullboy/gifts).



> A lazy one shot I wrote instead of sleeping. Hope you like it! Gifted to two of some of my fav. readers. Thank you for being so loyal!

“You have me. Until every last star in the galaxy dies, Jish. You have me.”

Mellifluous promises roll off Tyler’s tongue as he kneads into the groove of Josh’s firm back. His gentle hands would like to tear at his lover’s flesh, this is how desperate his craving has become.

Winter may be raging outside, but the cold invading the confined space doesn’t penetrate their ardent figures.

Within their taffeta cocoon, sweaty chests rising and falling in unison, alabaster melts into gilded skin as two boys become one.

 

Josh laments in hushed moans and Tyler replies with lustful whispers, “Joshie…oh Joshie.”

Bare legs intertwine, knees shift and bodies bend to find their best place.  
The fever has spread evenly between them, except for the low flame burning in their loins. Their sexes are rigid and yearning.

“May I?” the drummer pleads. “I need you, Ty.”

“Please,” the singer breathes, eyes rolling into the back of his head. His narrow waist seeks friction. The lovers’ turgid members brush against each other with every deliberate and calculated movement.  

Josh’s calloused palms raise Tyler’s buttocks just enough for him to grind the top of his strong thigh against the other’s sensitive groin. Seconds later, an “I love you” freshly dangling from his lips, Josh penetrates him. Tyler’s muscle tightens in response, then relaxes, only to clench onto Josh’s cock once more. The younger boy draws in a satisfied breath.

“More, Joshie,” Tyler begs. “Please. More.”

Fingertips dig into the drummer’s muscular shoulder, pulling him until the idea of deeper is exhausted and Josh is whimpering into his ear.

From outside the sleeping bag, only their heads exposed, they emit frosty vapor. Exhaling expectant vows into the dark and snowy night is easy when the love of your life lies in your arms.

The outside world seems not to exist except for some distant idea beyond fogged-up van windows.

“I’ll be yours forever, Tyler.” His belly tightens.

“Forever and ever, Joshie.”

As a hand caresses Josh’s nape, carding his powder-blue waves, Josh’s nose finds a spot behind Tyler’s ear. His lips are but a hair’s-breadth from biting as his hips continue to rut, Tyler’s foreskin retracting and extending against his tummy.

“So close, Joshie. So close.”

Josh nods in understanding, presses, and inhales. The sugary scent of something like green apple lollipops fills his nostrils. “Mmm…my sweet, sweet Tyler.”

Tyler can’t resist, he sees his orgasm on the dark horizon, just behind his eyelids. It blazes like the summer’s setting sun. "Yes, Jish...this..."

The tip of Josh’s scalding tongue dabs Tyler’s neck at intervals. Tyler moans, writhing beneath him. The drummer continues to suck, harder and harder until finally THAT tremor shakes Tyler, the one of his full release.

Warm spurts of cum gift Tyler delicious relief.

“Josh, oh god. Josh,” he sobs.

The cool wintry air hits the wetness licked into the singer's flesh, sending a shiver through him.

Josh is skirting his end. He rests his cheek against Tyler’s, shuckling inside him as if in prayer.

“Ty, kitten…oh Ty…”

The unyielding tightness, the hungry burn…it’s all too much. Josh latches on to Tyler’s clavicle as he swallows down his expletives, dissolving like spring snow atop his lover.

In the dead time of winter, surrounded by the scent of apples, the chrysalis becomes a blue-haired butterfly.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh these bois. God help me.


End file.
